A Monster in Paris II
by Fangirl1007
Summary: Join 12 - Year old girl, Audrey as she teams up With Raoul , Emile , Lucille, and Francoer to protect two singing Vampire's and an guiter playing Rattle Snake from the hands of Hector.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was in the evening and a girl was walking across the streets of Paris,only to came across a bird family.

"Bonjour,bird family." she said smiling as the birds chirped a man in A hat ran up to her huffing and puffing.

"Audrey,Don't run off like that again please!" Said the man

"Alright Uncle Patte. I so excited about meeting Lucille and Francoer!" She said jumping

"I you need to behave." said Patte as they walked together then they saw a man playing a guitar.

"Lovely." said Patte as he walked off as Audrey gave a coin to the man

"Gracias!" The man said taking off his hat and revealing he was a rattlesnake

"Whoa!" Audrey said in Amazement

"Come,Audrey!" said Patte

"Adieu!" Audrey said as she ran to catch up to her great-uncle.

"adios!" said the snake-man

When they arrived at the L'Oiseau Rare,Audrey got Excited and went inside.

"What a Happy Girl." Said Patte

Meanwhile Raoul and Emile was Driving in The Brand new Catherine.

"This is great!The brand new Catherine is running so great!" said Raoul as he drive fast

"It too fast Raoul." said Emile

"I don't care!I have a new CAR!" Raoul said Happy

The Snake-Man from before was looking at the window of a women and a boy working in a bookstore when Suddenly

"Raoul look out there a man!" Emile said as they both screamed.

"Oh!" said the snake-man as he backed away.

"Watch where your driving, amigo!" He Shouted to them

"That man looked strange." said Raoul

"Yeah,he looked like an Rattle Snake." said Emile as Raoul parked Catherine near the book store.

Raoul and Emile walked into the book store.

"Hello.I have Book,Boring old books." said Raoul

"Put them on the counter, s'il vous plaît." said the women with black hair and red eyes.

"Whoa,Did you get any sleep last night?" asked Raoul

"Ha Ha funny." She said Sarcastically

Then A boy with Black Hair and Red eyes came into the room with a blueish cape.

"Luna,I'm going outside." The boy said

"Okay, Make sure your hood is on at all times. I don't want your skin to burn." said Luna

"Thanks Sis!" the boy said as he putted on his hood and walked out the door.

"Oh so your name is name." said Raoul

"Don't talk to me." said Luna

"And why do you want him to keep his hood on?" Asked Raoul

"None of your business." Luna said as She putted some of the Books on the shelf's.

"Okay,If that's how you want to be." said Raoul

She dusted off her hands and picked up a book to read.

"Okay.i know you want me to get out." said Raoul as He and Emile Exited out of the book store

"I'm telling you, she is just like Lucille." said Raoul as he started the car and drives the car.

At the L'Oiseau Rare

"Welcome,Royal Watchers you are here to see The Amazing Lucille and Francoer!" said Charlotte

As Lucille and Francoer started to play the song they always play's "La Seine"

Audrey smiled and listens to the music.

As they finished the Audience clapped.

Later Patte was Introducing Audrey to Lucille and Francoer.

"It's very nice to meet you,Audrey." said Lucille as she shakes the young girl's hand and releases it.

"Merci,Madame Lucille." said Audrey and She and her Great-Uncle Patte Exited the building.

"Audrey,I have to go somewhere.I'll see you once i get home." Said Patte

"bien,Uncle." said Audrey as Patte Left in a different direction.

As Audrey walked She hums and started to Sing:

"Watch all the flowers Dance with the wind Listen to snowflakes Whisper your name Feel all the wonder Lifting your dreams You can fly (Fly)"

A boy was sitting down and toke a bite out of the apple he was eating and heard the singing and walked to the singing voice and saw Audrey.

"Fly to who you are Climb upon your star,You believe you'll find your wings Fly to your heart."

The boy smiled and singed along:

Touch every rainbow Painting the sky Look at the magic Glide through your life.A sprinkle of pixie dust circles the night. You can fly.

Audrey looked curiously at the boy, but smiled and continued to sing her part.

"Fly to who you are Climb upon your star You believe you'll find your wings Fly."

And Then they Singed the song together in they finished they bowed and people surrounding them clapped and cheered.

As the people left and Audrey smiled at the boy.

"What's your name?" Audrey asked the Boy

"I am Raymond." He said

"Bonjour,Raymond.I am Audrey." She said

Then The Snake-Man from before clapped.

"Hola,You two were wonderful singers." said the Snake Man

"Merci." Said Audrey

"Sorry,Where are my Name is Antonio." He said taking off his hat and bowing

"I am Audrey." She said

"And i am Raymond." He said

Then it started to rain.

"Come on,Me and my sister live in a bookstore." Said Raymond as He and Audrey walked across the street to the bookstore.

"Are you Coming,Antonio?" Asked Audrey

"Sí." Antonio Replied as he slithers across. and came into the bookstore

As they came in,Luna was Walking down the was Shocked.

"Raymond,You know there are not allowed to come in after 9:00!" said Luna and saw Antonio and blushed.

"And why did you bring him in for!?" asked Luna

"Sis,Its Raining outside and i don't want my friends to get cold!" said Raymond

"(Sighs) Alright." said Luna

"As long they don't find out." said Luna

"Find Out about what?" said Audrey

"(Sighs) Alright.I'll tell of us...Are Vampires." said Luna

Audrey and Antonio gasped.

"So,your probably gonna get a angry mob to get us,Right?" asked Raymond

"No." Said Antonio

"I think your amazing." said Antonio well Luna Blushed

"Do you think i'm amazing?" asked Raymond

"I do...as a friend." said Audrey

"Thanks." said Raymond as he smiles.

"I have to go or my great-uncle Patte will be worried." said Audrey as she opened the door.

"Oh,I think you should go to the Rare amazing." said Audrey

"Okay." said Raymond

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day.

Audrey was sleeping in her bed when suddenly, she woke opened the door to her bedroom and birds fluttered away.  
Pate opened the door to her room.  
"Audrey, where were you last night? I was worried." said Pate  
"At a bookstore, uncle." said Audrey Smiling a little bit  
"Well, unless you were reading books. I think a can accept that." said Pate as the bell ranged outside.  
As Pate opened the door he saw a man with blonde hair, with a yellow jacket, black pants black hunter boots and A gun.  
"Helloooo..." said the man  
"Uh, bonjour." said Pate  
"May, I talk to you?" said the man as he walked into the house  
"Um, yes?" said Pate  
"Sorry, my name is Hector... Monster hunter and expert." he said  
"M-monster hunter. But we got no monster's in Paris, only one." said Pate  
"That what's you think." Hector said as he putted photo's on a table as Audrey came down the stairs.  
"Here, we have a huge Rattlesnake. Here we have a vampire which is female i here we have a young male vampire." said Hector  
" A rattlesnake and TWO Vampire's. My god, i don't know what to do..." said Pate  
"Well, why don't you let me hunt them.  
"Now, Hold On!" said Audrey as her eyes widen and ran down to face hector.  
"Surly, if you meet them, you'll see that they are just like us!" said Audrey  
"Do you know them?" said Hector  
"...No." Audrey Lied  
"Then shuttup." said Hector  
"Hold on, you can't talk to Audrey like that." said Pate  
" Audrey...Meaning "noble strength". And Please. NO monster are like us and NEVER will be. And if you want the people to get bitten by vampires...I suggest you act quickly." said Hector as he give him a paper with his address  
"Come talk to me, if you change your mind." said Hector walked out the door.  
Later...  
Audrey walked down the streets of Paris only to find Antonio playing his guitar.  
"Hola, Audrey." said Antonio  
"Bonjour, Antonio." Said Audrey as She listen to him play.  
"Hey, Antonio. There is some bad news..." said Audrey  
"Qué es eso?" Antonio said in Spanish  
"There this guy name Hector...He on to you,Luna, and Raymond." said Audrey  
"(Eyes widen and stops playing as he heard that) Who is this Hector?" he said in in Spanish,Worried Voice.  
"A monster hunter." said Audrey  
He sigh in disgust and slithers across the street quickly before anyone could see him and went into the bookstore along with Audrey and she explained everything to Luna and Raymond.  
"This is bad..." said Luna  
"We have to do something." said Antonio  
"I know...Maybe Lucille can help." said Audrey  
"Can we talk to her?" said Raymond  
"Tonight we can..." said Audrey  
Later at night,Audrey was waiting out in the club and went inside and Bumped into Raoul and Emile.  
"God Evening." said Audrey  
"And you must be Audrey. Lucille told us all about you." said Raoul  
"Yeah..." she said as Luna and Raymond comes in.  
"Hello, Madame Luna." said Emile  
"Evening, Gentlemen." said Luna as she takes off her hat and Raymond's Cape.  
"You know each other?" said Audrey  
"Yes." said Luna  
Later Audrey knocked on the door of Lucille and answered: "Come in." and Audrey entered the room."  
"Hello, Madame Lucille." said Audrey  
"Hello, Audrey. Can i Help you?" said Lucille  
"Yes..." Said Audrey  
And then later...  
"I see." said Lucille Looking at Luna and Raymond who were outside the door and asked them to come in.  
"You see, I wish i could help but... there not enough room in here." said Lucille  
"God Lord." said Luna as she palmed her face in disappointment  
"Maybe you can lie low at the Bookstore." said Audrey  
"Alright. Me and my brother can try." said Luna  
Meanwhile...  
Hector was Holding a picture of him and a man.  
"Don't worry, uncle maynott. I will get your revenge for you." said Hector as he putted the picture in his pockets and Smiles Wickedly.  
"Even, if i have to kill the monster's of paris, myself" he continued and walked  
To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later on in the daytime,Audrey founded out her uncle hired Hector to catch Raymond, Luna, and Antonio and was having a meeting in the

movie auditorium...

"I will crush them. Send them to hell from where they came from." said Hector as everybody clapped except how Audrey who was Worried.

"Um,Excuse,Me?I know how your gonna kill the two what about the Rattle snake?" asked a reporter

"Well, snakes are cold we have to think of something that is cold enough to kill the snake." answered Hector

"But, How will we find something cold to kill the snake?" the reporter ask then Audrey walked outside crossing her arms and exited as Emile notices.

"Whoa, where are you going,Audrey?" asked Emile

"Somewhere Faraway from here." said Audrey in a angry,french tone.

"Don't worry,it'll be about we go on a walk." said Emile as she directed her down the lane to the bookstore.

"Listen,Audrey. Everything gonna be fine." said Emile as they were about to walk across the street to the book store when suddenly...

"Antonio!" said Audrey as she ran down the dark alley.

"What? Wait Audrey!" said Emile as he ran to catch up to her

"Audrey!There you are!" Emile said as he caught up to her.

"Sorry,Emile.I wanted to check on Antonio." said Audrey

"Who is Antonio?" said Emile

"I am." said Antonio as he rise up.

"Your-You are A rattlesnake." said Emile

"Yes,I am." said Antonio

"Don't worry, is a friend." said Audrey

"(Breath's deeply) Okay." said Emile

"I'm so happy, your 's Luna and Raymond?" Asked Audrey

"Raymond,Fine. Luna...Not so good." said Antonio

"Why?" asked Audrey

"She getting craving's...for blood." said Antonio

"Oh no..." said Audrey

"Wait, you saying that Luna and Raymond are Vampire's." said Emile

Both shakes heads.

"Oh,boy." said Emile

"Emile,Luna and Raymond are good vampires." said Audrey

"I guess your right." said Emile

"Now,what are we gonna do?" Audrey asked Antonio

"I gonna offer her this,dead rat." said Antonio

Then they hurried into the bookstore and saw Luna Crawled up in the corner.

"Raymond,Give this to your sister." said Antonio

Raymond nodded and give the rat to her sister.

"Thank you, little brother." said Luna and prepared to sucked the dead rat's blood and sucked the rats blood instantly and regain health ,but not before Raoul came in and saw her sucking the rat and Antonio.

"Okay,do i see stars." said Raoul as He fainted

Luna got up and held out a cloth and waved it in his face to revive him.

"He is such a wimp!" said Luna and woke up

"I am not a wimp...even though the scene i saw was bloody." said Raoul

"That's because i'm a vampire." said Luna and Raoul fainted again as he saw Antonio.

Antonio shakes his head.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Audrey and Raymond were in her house, when hector walking to ask Audrey for something.

"Maybe, you, Luna, and Antonio can hide in the theater." said

"Yeah...Until someone see's us and you'll have to move us, again." said Antonio

Then Hector knocked on the door.

"Madame, Audrey. Can I speck to you?" said Hector

"Shh." said Audrey as she opened the door and came out.

"Yes,Oh Hector. It's you." said Audrey

"Hello. Audrey i would like to ask you something." said Hector as Raymond got close to the door.

"I was wondering if your gonna sing at your great-uncle's and...Would you like to go out?" said Hector as Raymond opened his mouth

"Um..." said Audrey

"I know...it's weird for a 15 year-old boy to date a pretty 12 year-old girl...But we can make it work." said Hector

"Um...You know What? I have to...do something...Okay?" said Audrey as she went into her room and slammed the door.

Later At the bookstore...

"And then he said 'Would you like to go out?' just like that! I want to knock him out and suck his blood until he's ALL drained out!" said Raymond

"Ray, You know you can't do that." said Luna Putting away a book as a elderly lady came in.

"Go. I have a customer." Luna said as Raymond grabbed his cape and walked out the book store.

As Raymond Walked down the streets of Paris he came across a old man who looked poor and was homeless.

Raymond looked in his cape pockets and toke out a few coins and toss it into the tin can and walked along and bumped into...Hector.

"Watch where you are going!?" said Hector

All Raymond did was glared and continued to walk.

"Hey!? I'm talking to you!" said Hector as he looked at the watch

"I'm late for my interview! Thanks alot you rat!" said Hector

Then Raymond grabbed his arm.

"Be late for this!" said Raymond and punched his face.

"...Your gonna pay for that!" Said Hector and they started a fight

Then a girl walking down the street saw them and rushed to stop the fight.

"Okay, Break it up, chumps!" said the girl

"And who are you?" said Hector

"The names Allie." She said

"Whatever,Bonne journée, Filthy gens." said Hector as he walked away.

"Ane." said Raymond and he walked away.

Later...

"You had a fight!? With Hector!?" said Luna as she opens the door for a young women and left.

"Are you serious!?" said Luna as she angrily as she slammed the door.

"It's not my fault. He was asking for it." said Raymond

"You need to control your anger more." Luna said as she puts some books on the shelf.


End file.
